Sandcastles
by LockedSoulsAM
Summary: Au OOC. They were supposed to be spending a wonderful week at the cabin with their children. Marriages are supposed to be secure. They were supposed to be secure but it seems that Emma and Regina just keep getting knocked down like sandcastles. Surviving is what they need to keep it alive. Love is stronger than we think.
1. Chapter 1

**Sand Castles**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of OUAT are not mine. All rights reserved to their rightful owner. New characters that are written in this story are mine and mine alone.**

 **A/n: I know that I haven't updated any of my other stories and I will soon enough. I needed this to clear my head and get into the swing of writing again so I think this will be 5 chapters if you all would like that.**

 **Trigger Warnings – Please be aware that there could be some triggering things in the chapter and you are warned.**

 **Hope you enjoy..**

"Mom, he's touching me again."

Regina rolled her eyes as she looked into the backseat to hear what all of the commotion was about. This was the millionth time during their entire road trip that she'd been hearing the whining of her children. It was beginning to become a challenge to keep them busy, as they were all trapped in this car for at least another hour. They had only been on the road for two hours now. Summer had officially arrived and they were all buzzing with excitement. This was the time that Regina, her wife Emma, and their three children took a trip to their cabin a few hours from Storybrooke, Maine.

It was a great way to start their summer off before all of the camps and things that would take over their schedules. This was their 7th year so far and it was always different every year. Every day they stayed for a whole week and just bonded over any and everything.

Their first time coming to the cabin was when their oldest son, Henry was only a year old. He didn't remember much from those trips but at 8 years old he was beginning to become more appreciative of the time with his mothers.

Regina sighs and looks over to her wife pleading for help. It seemed that sometimes the boys only listened to Emma. Andrew was 6 years old and since he and Henry were so close in age they were always fighting. Emma was driving and seemed to be in her own little world but she quickly spoke for her wife.

"Boys knock it off before you wake your sister." She warned all the while keeping her eyes on the road. She quickly glances into the backseat where their youngest child, 18 month old Kaya was sleeping peacefully. The little girl was unaware of the chaos around her and hopefully it would stay that way.

Emma had given birth to Henry and Andrew while Regina didn't have a choice. They had been married for 10 years now. During those first few years of marriage Regina struggled with infertility. Each round of IvF that didn't stick took a toll on Regina's mind and body so they stopped much to Regina's disappointment. Emma opted in to carrying and soon they became pregnant with Henry. He was a handful for the young parents but he was also a light in their lives.

Two years later, they decided to give Henry a sibling and Andrew was born. While Henry was courageous and extroverted, Andrew was artistic and careful. Almost 3 years ago Regina had decided to try the ivf one more time and much to their surprise she was pregnant. She gave birth to Kaya at home in their master bathtub with her midwife and family there to cheer her on. Their family was finally complete and they had been so happy.

Even though Kaya was Regina's biologically it seemed that the tiny diva took several traits from her blonde mother; including sleeping through anything. But overall it didn't matter whose children they were biologically. They were legally the others' children also. Emma and Regina built a family together and they were content. They weren't the richest people but they both were pretty well off. Regina being a partner at a big law firm in Storybrooke and Emma was a police officer for the town. It was pretty small but it was home.

They had met in Boston 12 years ago literally bumping into each other for coffee. Soon enough they kept in touch and started dating and, well, the rest is history.

Regina looks over to her wife driving and observes her for a few seconds. Even at 34 years old, Emma looked to be still 22. She was so beautiful and Regina had to remind herself every day that Emma was all hers. But lately, Regina had been noticing that Emma was becoming distant. Regina didn't want to overreact but things just felt different. It had been a few weeks but she felt Emma was hiding something but she couldn't figure it out.

Regina knew when something was wrong with her wife even if the woman didn't tell her. They were together for 12 years and Regina knew her wife like the back of her hand. But this was something different.

"What?" Emma raises her brow at Regina noticing how her wife has been watching her. The children were finally being quiet much to their mothers' enjoyment.

"Nothing." Regina smiles at her wife.

Emma glances at Regina suspiciously then turns her gaze back onto the road.

"I know that look, Gina." Emma reminds her wife. "That look is '04 the back of Zelena's car. That look has gotten us into a lot of trouble."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Regina plays coy. She knows exactly what Emma was referring to.

"Gina, that look alone could get me pregnant." Emma joked. "It's the "look". You know I can't talk about it because the kids are right back there and they always hang on to my every word."

"Mommy does have a look Mama." Andrew joined in pushing his glasses up further on his face. His brown hair was way too long at this point but that was the way he liked it. "When she is really angry she kind of looks really scary."

This revelation caused everyone to giggle. But that was the truth in it. When Regina was angry she did look scary. The boys didn't get into a lot of trouble but when they did it was full of regret. Regina and Emma didn't play good cop, bad cop in their home but they were equally respected. Even If the boys did listen to Emma more.

"Are we almost there yet?"Henry was too focused on their familiar surroundings to engage in the conversation his family was having.

"Almost kid." Emma assured him.

"This week will be good for us." Regina thinks aloud. "Maybe we can reconnect."

"Reconnect?" Emma furrows her brows and grips the steering wheel tighter. "When did we ever disconnect?"

Regina blows a puff of air from her lips. She didn't want to turn this into another argument; especially not in front of the children. They had seemed to fight more and more over the past month. In fact Regina can't even remember the last time they had been intimate. It had just been a downward spiral and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

"I'd rather not have this conversation in front of the kids, dear." Regina avoided the question. "It would just be nice to know that I'm being heard." Regina turns to sit facing forward in her seat again. She is aggravated that Emma is pretending that nothing is wrong.

"You're right _dear."_ Emma frowns. "Maybe we can finish this at the cabin."

Emma knew they were having problems. She really did. This was supposed to be a fun week with the kids and nothing was going to ruin that for her. She wanted to leave their Storybrooke problems back in Storybrooke. Couldn't Regina see that?

Approximately one hour later the Swan-Mills family arrived at their private cabin. Everyone was exhausted yet restless at the same time. Andrew and Henry helped Emma with the luggage. Even though the boys were small they wanted to help as much as possible. Emma watched them struggle to even get up to the walkway with Regina's giant suitcase. Emma snorted as Andrew almost tripped over his own two feet. He was just like her sometimes.

Emma glances inside of the car where Regina is unbuckling Kaya from her seat. The tiny brunette whimpered as she was being jostled out of her comfy spot.

"Ma?" Kaya mumbled opening her eyes to see her mother pulling her out of her chair. "Mama? Where Mama?"

Kaya was still so little but very smart. She could speak very well for only being 18 months old. She wasn't some super kid but she was smart. Regina and Emma had been also teaching her sign language which she used very often. Both mothers' took pride in being able to give their children the best education.

"I'm right here, sweet pea." Emma came around to their side of the car. "Did you sleep well?"

Kaya nodded while settling her head in the crook of Regina's neck. Slipping her thumb into her mouth she looks around sleepily. This wasn't her first time here but she was also way too young to remember. She was content being in her mother's arms right now. She wanted to explore but this was a new place. It kind of scared her.

"Let me grab the rest of the stuff and figure out what we want to do today."Emma grabbed the rest of the bags out of the trunk. She and Regina had not spoken a single word to each other since earlier. It broke her heart but she didn't know what else to say. Quite frankly she did not feel like dealing with it right now. She had her own problems at the moment.

"Mama, can we go fishing?" The boys met them at the front door.

"How about we unpack first and eat lunch then we can see." Regina spoke up. "I'm sure you're all quite hungry."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The boys ran into the living room to watch TV in the meantime. Tugging Regina's shirt, Kaya asks to be put down on the floor. Regina relents and watches the tiny girl stumble after her older siblings.

Regina turns to look at Emma. "I'm going to make lunch."

Emma nods and runs her fingers through her hair. She was going to check out the rest of the cabin to make sure everything was good. That would give her a little time to cool down and figure out what she was going to say to Regina. Maybe she should go and get the fishing rods instead.

In the kitchen, Regina can hear the laughter of her beautiful children. They, along with Emma were the reasons she woke up every morning; the lights of her life. She loved them all so equally. Her love for Emma grew stronger everyday but lately she felt like it was something that she did wrong. Emma just hadn't been the same. She wanted to figure out why but the other woman just kept pushing her away.

Before she even knew what was happening she was cutting up Kaya's celery into tiny pieces. She was so distracted and cutting way too fast.

"Hey, Gina, do you think there is-"Emma walked into the kitchen scaring her wife suddenly.

The knife Regina was using slips, startles her and she knicks her finger.

"Dammit." Regina hisses immediately bringing the abused finger to her mouth.

"Whoa." Emma steps over to Regina to see the problem. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. "Regina speaks through the tears in her eyes. "I have to go and clean this up. Can you finish lunch?"

Before Emma can even answer Regina is out of the room and up the stairs. Emma sighs and wonders what in the world just happened. Clearly Regina had a lot on her mind too.

"Mama?" Kaya stumbles into the room. "food?"

Emma chuckles and scoops the little girl into her arms. "How do you feel about some peanut butter and jelly, sweet pea?"

Kaya's eyes widen almost comically. That sounded delicious to the young child. The only food the kids were allowed were healthy and organic foods. It was rare for them to get a lot of sugar but Emma could make an exception.

"Do you want to help mama make some lunch?" Emma carries Kaya over to the counter where the food Regina was preparing was left. Kaya nods and her short brown locks fall into her eyes. Using her tiny chubby hands, she sweeps her hair out of her face to look at Emma expectantly.

Emma loved her daughter so much it wasn't even funny. Kaya was the spitting image of Regina; from her expressive brown eyes and brown hair down to her mannerisms. It was completely crazy to Emma. Of course she also saw some of herself in their daughter but other than that it was all Regina.

"Mama, eat now." Kaya pouts. Rubbing her tummy, Kaya gives her mother puppy dog eyes signaling that she was very hungry.

"Right." Emma smiles at the little girl. She did have to feed them sometime today.

Regina had been upstairs for more than 15 minutes and she didn't know if she was ready to go back downstairs. She was sitting on the bed that she and Emma always shared when they came to visit. Looking at the mirror across from the bed she looks at herself. She was stronger than this. She would fight for her marriage. Everything was happening so fast but she didn't know what it was.

Fixing her sweater, Regina heads downstairs. Today would be a great day with her family. She was determined to make it so.

"Mommy." Andrew spotted her before everyone else. "Mama made us peanut butter and jelly."

"She did?" Regina fakes her enthusiasm despite feeling like total crap.

"Yes, I even made some for you." Emma smiled over at her wife and pointed to a plate that was waiting for her.

"Thank you." Regina smiles back. Sitting in her seat next to Henry, she holds lands a kiss to her oldest son's cheek.

There is a silence that fills the room despite the children chattering on and on. Henry looks between his two parents and narrows his eyes. Something was up.

"Are you two fighting?" He asks boldly.

Everyone stops chewing and even Kaya looks over at her brother. Kaya didn't understand what he meant in the slightest but she knew fighting was bad.

"Why would you think that, Henry?" Regina is the first to speak.

"Because you haven't kissed each other in a while and I know that Mama sleeps on the couch now." Henry was never one to beat around the bush. "My friend Peter says that's what happens when parents are going to get a divorce."

At the same time Emma gasps and Regina's stomach drops. Tears are brought to their eyes at their son's thoughts. Everyone is speechless at the table.

"What is a divorce?" Andrew innocently asks.

"It's when the parents don't love each other anymore so they aren't married anymore and they move away from each other. Then we can only live with one of them at a time." Henry explained to his younger brother.

"I don't want to live somewhere else." Andrew frowns. "Please don't get a divorce."

"We are not getting a divorce." Emma spoke through the lump in her throat. She could barely speak but the fact that her kids had noticed everything in the past month was horrible. "Your mother and I love each other way too much. We are not fighting. We just have disagreements. I would never leave your mother."

Regina held onto those words as much as the children did. Was Emma lying for their sake or was she being truthful?

"How about we finish up eating and then go fishing? "Emma suggests. She could see the effect this conversation was having on their family.

"That sounds like a nice idea, Emma." Regina smiled over at her wife.

"I done." Kaya pushed her plate away and wiped her sticky hands on her shirt. Regina cringed but didn't say anything. It looked like Emma forgot to give her a bib. The 18 month old was such a messy eater.

"I'll go clean, Kaya and then we can go to the lake." Regina scoops the small child into her arms.

Emma nods and waits for her wife to walk away. This had been awkward and she felt that it was time to get some fresh air.

"Were you lying?" Henry asks his mother. "Because I think you are. Mommy is always crying and you are always arguing when you think we are sleeping."

Emma sighed. How did her eight year old get so smart? Was it really that bad? Surely Regina wasn't too upset by all of this? Or was she being stupid?

"I'm not lying, Henry." Emma assured her boys. "I think what mommy and I are going through is grown up's business and you shouldn't have to worry about things like that. Do you hear me?"

Henry looks down and then back up at Emma. He didn't want to agree but he was hoping for the best. His mothers used to be so happy but somehow that changed. He noticed it and he wasn't stupid. Something was wrong. But Emma told him not to worry so he wouldn't. He just hoped they really weren't getting a divorce.

"Let's go and get the wagon ready for your sister." Emma volunteers. She would do anything to distract her mind from this conversation.

The boys both raced to their shed in the back where everything was kept. This was a pretty nice cabin and it was kept up by a family that lived down the road full time. Emma and Regina considered them to be good friends even.

Emma hoped that they would also be able to brunch with them sometime this week. But for now they had bigger fish to fry. No pun intended.

"Do you think we will catch big fish?" Andrew stood on the dock with his mother and brother. The air was so fresh and different from Storybrooke. "I want to catch a huge one and keep it for a science project."

Emma chuckled. Leave it to her kids to think of things like that. "We are going to eat it buddy."

"Aw." Andrew kicks the toe of his shoe against the pole softly. "That sucks."

"Language, Andrew Christopher!" Regina chided from a few feet away. She was sitting in a lounge chair nursing a very cuddly Kaya. Kaya never did too well with big bodies of water and somehow nursing always seemed to calm her down.

Both Regina and Emma knew that she should be weaned soon but neither wanted to force her to stop. It was the same with potty training her. They realized it was pertinent to not force their children not to do anything before it was time.

"Sorry mommy." Andrew has the decency to feel a little guilty for what he was saying.

"Gina, do you want to fish too or are you content with sitting there?" Emma asks her wife. Emma was really exhausted at the moment also but she wanted this trip to be good for the boys.

"I would like to join but I am not touching those disgusting worms." Regina scrunched her nose and rubs her daughter's back.

"Of course not." Emma rolls her eyes playfully.

Regina scoffs at her wife and for a second Regina is taken back to a month ago; before the distance between them. They used to be so happy. Sometimes she liked to think that somewhere deep down they still were. But she would be lying to herself if she said that.

"Mama, K too?" Kaya finally pulls away from her mother's breast to sit up. She focuses her gaze on Emma. Regina quickly covers herself up and lets the tiny girl slide down from her lap.

"Of course my big girl." Emma begins to show the almost two year old what she had to do. Kaya was so little but she was excited to be included in everyone else's activities. The tiny girl looked up to her brothers and always wanted to be just like them.

Regina steps over to her sons and helps them with their rods. Her father used to bring her out fishing all of the time before he died. He would have loved to meet the children.

Once everyone's rods are set up, Regina steps away from the family to take a breather. She loved the way the current of the lake felt this time of the year. It was so cool and breezy outside. Regina is so lost in her own thoughts that she doesn't hear Emma approaching her. She almost jumps when she feels those familiar strong arms wrap around her waist. Emma kisses her neck and settles her nose there. Breathing in the scent of Regina, Emma moans. Her wife always smelled so wonderful.

Regina stiffens in her wife's arms. It's been so long since Emma has touched her. What was only weeks in reality felt like eternity to Regina. For their relationship, they had always been touchy-feely. It was their thing and they craved constant contact with each other. Not so much anymore.

Regina settled into Emma's arms and let out a small sigh. She really missed this.

"I love you, Gina." Emma breathes into her hair. "Please don't you ever doubt that."

Regina finds herself nodding. She had so many questions but she knew now would not be a good time to even discuss it. Right now she felt safe in her wife's arms. Emma was home for her.

"I love you too, Emma." Regina lets out.

In the background Henry is chasing his brother and sister up and down the docks. He glances over to see his parents embraced in a hug. Neither of them is speaking but they both look happy in this moment. Henry smiles and is brought from his thoughts by Kaya's giggling. He forgot that he was "It".

"Get me Henny!" Kaya squealed while wobbling on her tiny feet. She was still always a little unbalanced but she tried her best to run.

"Mama!" Andrew called.

Regina and Emma were still swaying back and forth in each other's arms. They kept close a close eye on the kids but for the most part it was peaceful. Hearing Andrew call out for her almost made Emma panic but he realized what they were trying to get her attention for. The line was being pulled. Emma quickly rushes over to their line to reel it in.

"Gina!" Emma calls out. "Get the net please."

Regina quickly grabs the net and helps Emma to reel the fish in. The Swan-Mills family's eyes widen to giant saucers when they see how big the fish truly is.

"Big!" Kaya claps her hands in excitement. She didn't even like to eat fish but it was really cool to see.

"Mama, can we eat it?" Andrew asked.

"I thought you wanted to keep it for a science project?" Emma teased.

"Nope, it looks like it will taste very good." Andrew rubbed his belly. "Mommy can cook the best."

"Thank you." Regina smiles over at her son. She was well aware of her cooking skills and how much her children loved it.

In this moment, Regina feels happy. She feels loved and needed and wanted. Her children and her wife were here and nothing could ruin this moment for her.

They continued to fish for another hour before heading back home to shower and get prepared for dinner. The children loved their time at the lake but were eager to get back to the cabin also.

Emma helped the kids take baths while Regina cleaned the kitchen. They would alternate on different nights their duties. Regina was content on staying downstairs alone with her thoughts. Cleaning was therapeutic for her.

She gets lost in her thoughts on all of the things she wants to tell Emma. All of the things that she wants to work on and talk to her about. Their marriage was not going to be end just like that.

Regina is pulled from her thoughts by Emma's phone vibrating on the counter. She looks over at it and listens to hear the laughter of the kids upstairs. They were supposed to be getting ready for bed but Emma was just a big a kid as they were. Emma's phone vibrates again and this time Regina decides to see who it is.

Wiping her hands on a towel, Regina walks over to the counter to pick up the phone. Turning it on, she is immediately met by the picture she and Emma had taken two months ago at her birthday party. They had so much fun that night, and if she remembers correctly even more fun after everyone was sleeping. Moving to go to Emma's messages Regina realizes that Emma's phone now has a password.

That was weird since they had never had passwords on their phones. Especially not without telling the other. Regina thinks for a second and types in digits. The phone unlocks quickly and Regina is taken to the messages.

There are three unread messages from a woman named Violet. She doesn't recall Emma mentioning anyone by the name of Violet. Regina quickly opens them.

 _From Violet:_

 _Yes if you need me I'm here, Emma_

 _I think you should tell your wife about what's happening between us though_

 _She deserves to know_

Regina gasps and she rereads these messages several times. It couldn't be. No, she refused to believe that what she was thinking is true. Shakily, Regina deletes the messages and sets the phone down how she found it. The amount of sadness that has hit her is just too much. She felt like a rug had been dragged out from under her.

Going back to the dishes, Regina closes her eyes and counts to ten. She needed to calm down. She rushes to put the plates away and turns to look at that phone. This was a dream. She was sure of it.

Surely, Emma would not throw 12 years of a relationship and 10 years of a marriage down the drain. Right?

"Hey, Gina, the kids have been asking for you." Emma comes into the kitchen. "They want you to sing them the song."

Emma walks over to her phone but pauses at Regina's lack of response.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emma frowns. "Regina?"

"Oh, yes, I'll go and sing them goodnight." Regina avoids Emma's gaze and walks straight past her. On her way up the stairs, she puts on a mask that she hasn't used in years. She didn't need the children realizing that she was upset. Because let's face it she was more than upset. All she wanted to do was scream and cry and run away but for now she would sing to her children. She would sing to her children and hold them tight. That's all she knew to do right now.

"Hi, my babies." Regina puts on a brave face and walks into the room where Henry is reading to his siblings on his bed. They are all cuddled together and all freshly bathed.

"Ma." Kaya tiredly reaches for Regina. Regina takes the little one into her arms and curls into her boys.

"Sing the Spanish one Mommy." Henry pleads.

"Anything for you, mi amor." Regina agrees with him. All of her children silently wait for their mother to start singing. She had a beautiful voice that they all adored.

" _Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor_

 _duérmete pedazo de mi corazón._

 _Este niño mío que nació de noche_

 _quiere que lo lleve a pasear en coche._

 _Este niño mío que nació de día_

 _quiere que lo lleve a la dulcería._

 _Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor_

 _duérmete pedazo de mi corazón."_

Regina sang until she was sure each and every one of them were sleeping. She carries Kaya over to her portable crib and places her softly inside.

"I love you." She whispers into the room.

Cutting off the lamp, she takes one last look into the room before closing the door. Taking a deep breath, it was time to face the music. She had no clue whether she should confront Emma or wait for the other woman to confess. Stepping down the hall, Regina can hear Emma speaking in a hushed tone. She could barely make out what she was saying. Listening closely, her words become clearer. Emma was on the phone.

"This isn't easy, Violet." Emma spoke into the phone. "I don't like going around her back, I admit it, but imagine how she would feel if I told her."

Regina came a little closer to the door and peeked inside.

"No, I can't tell her now." Emma whispered into the phone. "This would be the worst possible time. I need to break it to her easily. I know that you and I have formed a bond and I want to make sure that I'm secure to even be able to speak about it."

Regina was confused and angered at the same time.

"Yes, so are you sure It's safe." Emma asked. "Okay. Bye. Thanks Violet I don't know what I would do if I hadn't found you."

Emma hangs up the phone and slides it onto the dresser. Regina gasps and quickly covers her mouth. Tears spring to her eyes but she immediately backs up. Emma looks up to see that Regina is coming into the room now. Nothing is said between the two as they both prepare for bed. It was only 8:30 pm but it had been a long day for all of them.

Regina goes to the dresser to pick out pajamas but she stops midway. Emma pulls her shirt over her head and watched Regina.

"So did Kaya put up a fight with sleeping?" Emma asked.

Regina said nothing and only continued to pick out her pajamas.

"Oookay." Emma tries again. "Do you want to go downstairs and watch a movie?"

This angers Regina to no end. It also saddens her that Emma is going to pretend that everything is just fine.

"How long are we going to pretend?" Regina finally speaks. Despite the shakiness in her voice, she speaks.

"How long are we going to pretend about what?" Emma is genuinely confused.

"How long are we going to pretend that we don't have a problem?" Regina is annoyed to no end now. "How long are we going to sit by and let our marriage go to shambles? How long Emma?"

"Oh that." Emma frowns. "Can we do this another night? I'm really tired."

"No!" Regina yells but quickly lowers her voice. "When were you going to tell me about her? When she shows up at a family dinner or something? What do you think it's a new trend to have a wife and a mistress? News flash Emma you have to pick one."

"Regina, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Violet?" Regina rages. "I saw the messages on your phone. Who is she? How long Emma? How long have you been seeing her?"

Clearly seeing the rage in her wife's eyes, Emma realizes what Regina thinks. Her wife couldn't have been more wrong.

"Regina, it's not what you think." Emma was keeping a cool head about this and it made Regina even angrier.

"Then what is it?" Regina seethes. "I wasn't born yesterday. I know what it is and if you can't even tell me to my face then you are more of a coward then I originally thought."

"Whoa." Emma raises her hands. "You are obviously angry and I refuse to have this conversation like this. I didn't tell you for a reason and obviously that was a great idea. I'll go and sleep on the couch before this turns into something else. I don't want to wake the kids."

Regina blocks her from leaving the room. She deserved the truth. The least Emma could do was give it to her.

"Just tell me, Emma." Regina asks. "How long have you been fucking her? How long has this been going on behind my back? Oh God?"

Regina raises a hand to her mouth as she begins to realize something.

"You were with her last week when I brought you lunch and you weren't there."

"Regina just listen to me." This was being blown way out of proportion. "Yes, I was with Violet last week. I've been seeing her for about a month now but I have a reason. I need her in ways that you are not able to give to me. I will tell you when we both cool off."

Regina's anger is quickly wiped away by sadness and hurt at Emma's confession. Emma doesn't want to leave Regina alone right now but she needed a minute to breathe.

"Emma?" Regina finally looks up at her wife. "Do you- Do you, not love me anymore?" Regina fiddles with the sleeve of her sweater as her eyes glisten. She is waiting patiently for an answer. At that moment two things happen, Emma's heart falls out of her chest and her stomach drops lower than it ever had.

She noticed how small and hurt her wife looked right now.

"Is it something I did wrong? "Regina begs for her to answer. "Do you not find me pretty anymore? Is it because I gained weight after the baby?"

Regina fires question after question. Everything she could think of she asks. Emma's heart breaks into a million reasons and she immediately hates herself for Regina's insecurities right now. Sure Regina had gained weight after the baby but she was curvier and she found it sexy as hell. But right now her wife thought this was the reason she has been distant.

"Baby no." Emma steps closer to her wife. "None of those reasons are correct."

"Then what is it, Emma?" Regina feels so weak for feeling all of these emotions. "Tell me so I can fix it."

"Baby." Tears spring to her own eyes and she quickly pulls Regina into her arms. "I'm so stupid and I hate myself for making you feel like this. All of those things are far from the truth. I love you and I will never stop loving you. Do you hear me, Gina? Never! You are the most intelligent, beautiful, sexy and funny women I have ever met."

Regina sobs and lets herself be held by Emma. She felt so weak but she was exhausted. She was tired of all the fighting.

"Can we sit down and I'll talk to you." Emma doesn't let go of her wife and leads her to the bed.

Regina looks expectantly over at Emma.

"Regina, Violet is a therapist." Emma confesses. "I've been seeing her once a week for almost a month now. "

Regina can barely see with the tears that cloud her vision.

"I've been seeing her because…" Emma takes a deep breath. "I was recently contacted by my birth father, Allen Davis, and he asked for a favor. His and his wife (my birth mom) their daughter is dying and they need a kidney. Neither of them could donate but I could. I didn't even know how they knew that."

"What?" Regina can't even begin to comprehend what is happening.

"I am kind of torn on that situation." Emma admitted. "I met them one day and their daughter and she looks just like me. She is 16 and so sweet. I sort of fell into a depression and that's why I've been seeing Violet. I couldn't understand why they kept her but gave me away."

Emma stumbled on her words as tears fell from her eyes. "I didn't want you to know because I feel like a failure. I need medication to get up every day just to function. I was the child they didn't want. I kept thinking what if one day you realized you didn't want me either? What if you took the kids and left because you realized I'm not worth it at all."

Emma now was the one crying.

"Emma, that could never happen." Regina assured her wife. "I wish you would have told me."

"I was afraid." Emma whispered. She couldn't find herself to speak any louder. "I've been so hurt and afraid that if I do donate this kidney they will toss me aside and forget about me once again. If I don't give the kidney they will hate than they already have. Jesus Fucking Christ I thought I was over this shit. We have been through so much and I made you think that I was cheating on you."

"Emma." Regina takes her in her arms. "It was miscommunication and I was hurt."

"Because of me." Emma spoke. "I've been so stuck in my own depression and bubble that I have been failing you and the kids. I distanced myself away from you because in my head it would be better when you realized that I wasn't good enough. I didn't want to make it harder on either of us. Even Henry could see it. God, Gina, you don't know how long I have sat and contemplated on why I was even alive in the first place. But you and the kids are my home and I held on. I held on for you. I love you Regina I always have and I always will."

"I love you too." Regina lands a kiss on her wife's forehead. "We will get through this ,Emma, together. We will make this decision together. I want you to know that I'm here for you and I always will be."

"It just hurts so much." Emma sobbed. Even though she explained a little bit she couldn't explain how shitty she felt. She couldn't explain that getting out of bed would be painful for. She just couldn't do that. She made her wife believe that she didn't love her anymore. She was such shitty person!

"I know baby." Regina rocks her and whispers sweet nothings into her ear." I'm here for you."

Regina fixes the bed and lets Emma practically lie on top of her.  
"Gina?" Emma speaks tiredly.

"Yes, Emma."

"Don't let me go." Emma whispers.

"Never." Regina whispers as they both drift off to sleep. Today had been such a long and exhausting day for the both of them. Tomorrow would bring new challenges but they would work on it together.

 **A/n: So how did you like this? Good or bad I love constructive criticism and always looking for ways to improve. Tell me if you want me to continue but for now this is a one shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

SandCastles

By LockedSoulsAM

Disclaimer: The characters of OUAT are not mine. All rights reserved to their rightful owner. New characters that are written in this story are mine and mine alone.

A/n: I have to be honest here, I found a bunch of do's and don'ts of fanfiction and it kind of threw me off because my writing style is the most basic thing ever and I just don't want to drive readers away. Sometimes I'm too hard on myself lol.

Trigger Warnings – Please be aware that there could be some triggering things including depression in the chapter and you are warned.

Hope you enjoy =)

Chapter 2

Emma awoke the next morning she felt a little lighter than she did the night before. Of course, after forcing herself to sleep on the couch for weeks her back certainly felt better too. It was a great couch but being in bed with her wife was where she belonged. Speaking of her wife, last night had been rough. She would say on the scale of their fights it had been a 7. Regina hadn't been that angry with her in a while. Emma swipes a hand over her face and sighs.

Turning onto her back, she takes another deep breath and turns her head to the ceiling. They were going to get through this situation together. Regina was going to help her. The events of the past few months brought back depression and feelings she had long suppressed. She thought she was over the whole parent-adoption thing. The Davis' contacted her and she didn't know how to react at first. But meeting their daughter, Emma's sister, it changed everything.

The girl was so sweet and reminded Emma a little of herself when she was that age. Of course, the blonde hair and blue eyes were also a dead giveaway. Emma loved interacting with the girl and her…birth parents. She had no clue how they found her but being a police officer she wasn't really hard to find. Now she had to make one of the toughest decisions of her life. It seemed like a no brainer really; her younger sister needed a kidney and Emma was the one who could give it to her. Emma only needed to get over her stupid emotions to be able to do that.

Were they really stupid emotions? Emma had been fighting depression for years. Yes, she was happier with her wife and children. She had been through this before in her younger years. Now it just wasn't the right time. Being honest with herself there was never a right time for depression. Waking up at all times of the night. Not wanting to get out of bed but not being able to stay asleep.

Emma just couldn't take it anymore. Turning her head towards her sleeping wife, Emma realizes just how much she has changed in the past month; how much she had drifted away from her wife. Regina was the love of her life and always would be. They both had gone through so much their first years of marriage. Their childhoods had been less than ideal. They both had their fair share of bad relationships. Somehow they fit together though.

When they met Emma wasn't looking for a relationship. She wasn't even looking for a friendship. Bumping into each other at the coffee shop 12 years ago is something Emma would never regret. She had a beautiful life here. She just needed to remember to live in the now.

"Mm." Regina hums as she awakens from her deep slumber. She yawns and slowly opens her eyes to see Emma's beautiful blue ones looking at her.

"Hi." Emma whispers her voice raspy from the lack of use.

"Hey." Regina speaks almost shyly. Remembering her actions from last night, Regina blushes in embarrassment. "Emma about what happened…"

Regina rises to a seated position. She wasn't good at apologizing but she had to. "I'm really sorry for how I reacted. You didn't deserve any of what I said last night. I was so angry but that's still not an excuse. You are going through something tough right now. I just…wish you would have told me."

Emma sits up to be level with her wife. How could she say all the things that were on her mind?

"Regina, I can't say that it was fine." Emma begins. She's trying to get her words together. "I can't say that it didn't hurt when you thought I was cheating. I just… I made you feel that way, drifted and isolated myself. I'm the one who made you think that you weren't beautiful or sexy to me."

Regina looks down at her hands and back up to Emma. This was something in the back of her mind she was still worried about. Regina's insecurities were always running deep.

"The fact that I made all of this happen sucks." Emma was trying to make sense of the thoughts running through her head. "I know not telling you was wrong. I just needed some time to myself to figure things out. I was planning on telling you after the trip. For this week I just wanted to forget the world; to be with you and the kids."

"I understand that, Emma." Regina spoke softly while taking her wife's hands into her own. "All I ask is for you to let me in. In any way you can" Regina wanted to make sure that Emma was listening. "If you need me to come to your appointments, I will do that with no complaints. If you need a shoulder to lean on I'm there for you. For better or for worse, in sickness and in health; those were our vows and I live by them wholeheartedly."

"Thank you, Gina." Emma squeezed their connected hands. "I'm going to try."

Emma leans into Regina's side and lays her head on the other woman's shoulder. Regina loves the warmth that her wife brings her. She has missed it. "Regina, for the record, you are the sexiest woman I have ever laid eyes on in my life. You carried our precious little girl." Emma slides her hand onto Regina's belly. "You housed and fed our little girl for nine months. You kept her safe and then you gave birth. No amount of weight gain could erase the fact that you are still the person that makes my heart race every time I look at you. Your entire presence turns me on."

The couple makes eye contact and pause for a second. Somehow this felt new but familiar; if that made any sense. Lips connect for the first time in a while. The kiss is chaste and quick. Regina pulls away but Emma doesn't let her. It has been too long since they shared intimacy. Regina's lips were so addicting for the blonde. With her hand on the back of Regina's head, Emma gently pulls her wife a little closer. Taking Regina's bottom lip between her own, Emma moans at the feel of those supple lips pressing firmly against hers.

The kiss became deeper than intended. Emma doesn't even realize that she is lying on top of her wife. When did they move? Emma doesn't have time to care about all of that. Right now her incredibly hot wife was under her. The fact that Regina didn't even have on the forgotten pajama pants from last night, just her tank top and underwear.

Two things happen at once, Regina takes control of the kiss swiping her tongue across Emma's bottom lip asking for entrance, and Regina opens her legs so Emma could be closer. The heat from Regina's center against her stomach is too much. Emma doesn't think she could stop now. She needed her wife.

"Em," Regina breathed out. "Emma we have to stop."

"Why?" Emma stops herself from whining. She removes herself from Regina's lips and kisses her long tan neck instead.

"Well, for one your kids are going to be awake and at our door in less than five minutes." Regina speaks through moans. The sensations she is feeling right now are indescribable. Emma was kissing the spot behind her ear that was most sensitive.

If it were up to Regina she would let Emma continue her ministration, but in order not to scar their children they had to stop. Emma makes a final nip to Regina's neck, causing her to jumps and hiss, and rolls over onto her back.

"Why did we decide to have kids again?" She groans.

"They bring great joy to our life." Regina nudges Emma. Regina stands to go shower. Emma could take care of the kids.

Emma groans and watches Regina walk into the bathroom. That woman would be the death of her she was sure of it. Emma was glad that they were able to have a brief conversation on what was happening. Surely there were more to come as she needed more help.

Taking her time, Emma makes the bed. A part of her wants to join Regina in the shower but considering their kids would be knocking any minute she decided against it. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she picks out something to wear for the day. A simple white tank and shorts would do. She and Regina planned for a messy day so she would rather not get her clothes dirty.

"Ma? Mommy?" There is a small voice and two faint knocks at her door. Emma doesn't have to guess which child of theirs it is. "Up! Up!"

Kaya yells through the door. She's hungry and she wants her mothers to wake up. Emma chuckles and opens the door to see expressive brown eyes looking up expectantly at her.

"Hey, Sweet Pea." Emma scoops the little girl into her arms. "Did you sleep well?"

Kaya nods and slips her thumb into her mouth. Emma lands a kiss to the top of her head and shuts the bedroom door. Now that Kaya was up the whole house had to be. Besides one of her brothers had to have let her out of the crib.

"Let's go see what your brothers are doing." Emma whispers as they make their way down the hall. She could hear groaning and she knows that Henry is most likely still asleep. She is correct when she steps into their room to find Andrew trying to shake his older brother awake.

"Hey, Andrew, let your brother sleep a little longer." Emma suggests. She knew it was a luxury not all of them were able to have.

"But Mama it's not night-night time." Andrew pouts. Henry needed to be awake so that he didn't miss anything. It was no fun without his brother.

"I promise I will have mommy wake him a little later." Emma holds out her hand for Andrew to take. His blonde hair he got from her. Everything else were features from the donor she and Regina picked out together almost 7 years ago. Features that all three of their children had since using the same donor.

Andrew huffs and grabs his glasses from the nightstand. He knew better than to disobey his Mama. He just didn't like it when Henry was sleeping.

"Totes pwease." Kaya spoke softly.

"French toast for breakfast?" Emma wanted to confirm what her daughter was asking. She was pretty good at understanding the mini diva. She's had practice.

Kaya smiled and snuggled back into Emma's neck. Emma could do that. Despite what almost everyone though she could cook. Pretty well actually. Sure she was no Regina but she was decent.

"How about you, Ducky?" Emma only realized now how weird the nicknames for her children were. They didn't complain though.

"I like it Mama." Andrew agreed to his sister's request.

It felt different today. Emma was the one to come and make them breakfast which hadn't happened in a while. Usually Emma and Regina would switch off on who would do what. Recently it had become routine for Regina to make lunch bags and meal preps. It was a shift that no one saw coming but begrudgingly accepted.

While Emma made the kids breakfast, Regina showered and fixed herself up for the day. She wasn't in her usual mayoral attire. She didn't need to be. Being at the cabin with her family was and still is one of the best things. Being at home in general she was able to take her masks off and let her hair down.

Dressing in yoga pants and one of Emma's tank tops, Regina looks over herself in the mirror. Sometimes she cared a little too much about her appearance. Her childhood experiences contributed to the insecurities she harbors. Taking a brush to her hair and setting it into a ponytail she is ready to take on the day.

Regina looks over at the clock and it's 9:15 a.m. She knows she has to wake Henry. Much like his other mother, Henry slept in whenever he could. He was an 8 year old bear.

"Henry, my little prince, time to wake up." Regina climbed into bed with her son and brushed his brown locks away from his face.

"No." Henry whined and rolled over away from Regina. "Tired."

Regina laughed and thought for a minute. It was summer and Henry was allowed to sleep in. She could find something to occupy the rest of her family's time.

Landing a swift kiss to his forehead, Regina decides to give him another hour. Once her bare feet hit wood of the first floor she can smell the French toast and eggs Emma must be cooking. It warms her heart to see her family all helping each other in the kitchen.

"Morning." Regina smiles as she steps fully into the kitchen. Three sets of eyes flick to her and they all seem to light up at her presence. That would never get old.

"Mommy totes." Kaya enthusiastically points to where Emma is cooking.

"French toast?" Regina inquires sliding over next to her wife. Emma returns her smile and lands a kiss to her nose.

"Our daughter requested it." Emma holds up her spatula. "You go sit and I will do all the work."

Regina didn't have to be told twice. She takes her seat at the head of the table. For a second she is content on watching Emma cook. The way her biceps flex never failed to turn her on. Emma's long locks were pulled into a ponytail much like her own. Sometimes with having children it was much easier to manage them when you didn't have hair in your face.

"Mommy, did you sleep okay?" Andrew was occupying himself with a puzzle that he found on the shelf in the living room. It was a puzzle he had conquered many times but never grew bored with.

"I did. Thank you for asking." Regina reaches over to help with the puzzle.

Kaya was in her high chair content on playing with the blocks they brought from home. Every few minutes she would knock them down and giggle at the loud noises they made. This didn't bother anyone that was used to the noise their family made.

"Where's Henry?" Emma made sure to pour milk into every glass except Kaya's. The 18 month old was still very picky and preferred Regina's pumped milk instead of cow's milk.

"Henry is still in bed asleep." Regina put a puzzle piece in place. "I figured we could let him sleep in."

"Sounds fine." Emma nods. Today was beginning to be a good day. Just like everything else it had been a while since she had felt stable.

She quickly makes plates and hands them to everyone. She takes this chance to sit next to Regina. Andrew quickly digs into his meal, the puzzle long forgotten.

"What are we going to do today?" Andrew asked between bites. A warning glare from his brunette mother made him continue chewing before speaking.

"How about painting? With a twist?" Emma knew that she and Regina already had this planned but they hadn't talked it over with the kids.

"That would be super fun." Andrew agreed.

Everything was good for just that time. The world would be forgotten for their remaining week. This was what they were here for. To connect with family. Emma would not be using her phone and nether would Regina. With each other they had everything they needed.

By the time Henry came downstairs the whole family was dressed and bathed for the day. They would be painting and then going to the lake later on that day.

He ate breakfast silently by himself while listening to his family in the next room. At 8 years old he was more intuitive than people took him for. He could tell when something was wrong. Maybe his moms had made up but he could still sense tension. Emma told him not to worry but he was afraid. His whole life his mommies were together and constantly touching and kissing each other. If he didn't know any better he would keep thinking that they were getting a divorce after everything he witnessed. But his mama promised him that they weren't. It made him sad to think that there was even the slightest chance that his family would fall apart. It didn't make sense to him.

"Hey kid." Emma steps into the kitchen. Henry seems to be lost in thought but this was nothing new.

"Hi." Henry looks up and back down at his French toast.

"Are you okay?" Emma comes to sit next to him. It was kind of dumb to ask considering she knew for a fact he wasn't okay.

Henry bites his lip and looks over at Emma. He didn't anticipate for Regina to step into the kitchen next. Henry looks at the both of them and suddenly bursts into tears.

"I don't want you to get a divorce." Before either of them could react, Henry bolts out of the kitchen and up to his room.

Regina sighs and looks over at her wife who shares the same look. They needed to talk to him and now. Giving him a few minutes, Regina cleared his plate while Emma made sure their other two were watching TV.

Together they walked upstairs to his room. They found him face down crying into his pillow. The sight broke their hearts in two. Neither had truly realized that their past behavior had affected him or either of their children so deeply.

"Henry?" Regina came to slide into bed next to the boy. She didn't touch him but he could feel her weight. He knew they were there. "Your mama and I would like to talk to you if you let us."

Emma takes this as her cue to come and sit on the other side of them.

"Kid, I know you think your mom and I are getting a divorced or fighting or something." Emma begins.

Henry lifts his head to look at Emma. His face is puffy and tears begin to fall from his eyes even faster than before.

"I don't think though." He sobs. "I heard you fighting last night. Mommy was saying bad words and you both were yelling at each other. Mommy asked if you loved her. It scared me a lot."

Regina couldn't stop her own tears from falling. Last night had been so emotional and she didn't mean for Henry to hear her. She reaches over to pull Henry into her arms to which he doesn't protest.

He buries his head into her chest and sobs.

"Henry." Emma speaks softly almost too upset to speak herself. "What you heard last night... I speak for the both of us when I say we are sorry to hear that you heard us. We didn't mean for it to be that way. Sometimes parents fight but they make up. That may not always be the case but your mommy and I made up. I love her and I love you."

Henry continues to sob but doesn't speak until Emma's words sink in. This was all so scary to him.

"So why do you sleep on the couch?" He lets out. "And you stopped coming to my soccer games and Kaya's classes and even Andrew's games. If you love mommy do you hate me? Do you hate us? Did mommy do something to make you mad? How do we fix it?"

Henry fired question after question at both of his mothers. Emma closed her eyes and stopped to let herself breathe. Regina rocked her child. She wanted to take away all of his pain.

Lifting him so she could be eye level, Regina wipes his tears away.

"Henry." Regina forces her own voice not to crack." You or your brother and sister do not have anything to do with any of this. You are loved and we love you. Your mama doesn't hate you and she certainly wouldn't miss a game if it wasn't for a good reason."

"I also assure you that I don't hate your Mommy either." Emma finished for her wife. "In fact, I don't hate anyone. I just... I have a sickness that makes me sad moments it can't be controlled and sometimes I feel really bad and I want to be alone. It isn't easy being away from you guys but I felt that it was something I had to do."

Emma was trying her best to explain mental illness and depression to her 8 year old. She was thirty-two and couldn't make much sense of it herself.

"But don't you know that we need you?" Henry wasn't crying anymore but the hiccups that came with his crying were unstoppable. "I need you and mommy needs you. We all miss you a lot when you miss breakfast. Please don't be sad."

Henry catapults himself into her arms. She takes a tight hold on him and closes her eyes.

"I'm trying bud." Emma whispers while looking over at Regina. Their family was hurting and it was so sudden. Something that was a no -brainer was bringing so much pain for all of them. It was like a chemical reaction and everything was catching fire. Emma needed to take care of herself and her family.

"I love you." Emma whispers as Henry's breathing begins to relax.

"I love you too." Henry whispers.

"Henry, how about you wash up and get dressed." Regina wipes her own face and her voice is hoarse. "Nothing too neat because we will be painting outside."

Henry nods and lifts himself from Emma's lap. He takes a deep breath and looks back at his mothers. This time he would believe them. He hoped everything would be okay and his mama would stop being sad. Turning to go to the bathroom, Henry wipes his nose on the sleeve of his pajama shirt.

"Emma?" Regina leans a little closer to her wife.

"I didn't know." Emma's voice was barely above a whisper. "I didn't know how much he was hurting. How much any of you were hurting."

"Emma, it's not your fault." Regina took her wife into her arms. "You are going through something that none of us can quite understand. We love you so much and we just want you to get better."

"But what if I never get better?" Emma reveals her fear. "What if one day I just decide I can't take it anymore?"

Regina inhales sharply and pulls Emma closer than she could ever. Almost as if she wanted Emma to become a part of her.

"Emma, please if you ever, ever feel that way please I beg you to come to me. Talk to Violet talk to someone." Regina pleads. "I can't say I know how it feels but I need you to know that I'm here for you forever and always."

"I love you Gina." Emma settles into her wife's neck. This was home. This was where she belonged.

"Okay guys no cheating." Emma spoke as she put her hair into a tighter bun. She looked over at her family in a circle on the patio of their cabin. Each member had a can of paint of their choice and a big white sheet of paper. They were all dressed in their dingiest clothes and hair all covered. "When I say start I want everyone to start painting with whatever body part they can." She instructed.

Regina made sure that Kaya's hair was tied up even though she knew the little girl would be getting messy anyways.

"And Go!" Emma cues for them to and everyone starts painting. Laughs and giggles can be heard from each member. Emma uses her nose to paint which makes her go cross eyed but she doesn't care. Andrew and Henry shove each other continuously while painting their own masterpieces. Regina is a bit more refined but she has to admit she's going nowhere with this. Kaya on the other hand takes great pleasure in smacking the paint between her hands. Luckily with a hose it would come off nice and clean!

"Emma!" Regina lets out a girlish shriek as Emma uses the paint to kiss his her cheek. Wiping it off Regina takes her own glob of red paint and smashes it over Emma's head.

"You did not." Emma gawks. She grabs paint but Regina is too fast and stops her. The couple wrestles much to their children's delight. In the end Regina ends up on top.

"This position seems more than familiar." Emma quirks and raises a brow.

"Be quiet." Regina presses both paint covered hands over Emma's cheeks.

"Help!" Emma laughs calling to their children. Andrew is the first as he tackles Regina causing her to fall fully on top of Emma. Emma feels like the wind had been knocked out of her. She didn't think this plan through. That's how they spend the rest of their afternoon. As a family together and laughing;just as they should be.

A/n: anything you want to see ? Let me know !

-LSAM


	3. Chapter 3

**SandCastles**

 **By LockedSoulsAm**

 **A/n: Blame my lack of updates on having to buy a new laptop because my old one couldn't handle my crap. Also I had to restart a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy =)**

 **Chapter 3**

The only thing that kept Regina running was pure stubbornness. The pounding of her feet on the rocky pavement and the sound of music blasting through her headset only caused her to run harder. It's been so long since she ran. Since, she was just doing something for her. This past week with Emma and the kids has been beautiful. With only a few days left to go, she didn't want it to end.

Stopping to catch her breath, Regina bends over to touch her knees. When she left the cabin everyone was sleeping soundly. Looking at her wrist, it's only 8 am and Regina huffs. She could run for at least another half hour before Kaya awoke looking for her. It made her smile a little...her family.

The family she and Emma created together. 12 years and they had come so far. They had been through too much and neither of them planned on stopping. This situation was just another bump in the road that they could overcome. Vows they made were not being broken.

If she was being honest with herself, Regina felt guilty for her little outburst the other night. She though that Emma was cheating and it hurt. It not only hurt her to think that she wasn't good enough but it hurt Emma to think that she would do such a thing. It hurt their children to see them so far apart from each other.

When she woke up to run today, she needed time to think. This wasn't like them at all. This wasn't like her. But Regina knew they needed to talk a little more about what was happening. If she could come with Emma to therapy. All of her doctors visits too. She would be there for them all.

Taking one final breath, Regina began to run down the path back to her home.

* * *

"Do you think she's dreaming?" Andrew whispered to his older brother.

"Course she's dreaming, stupid!" Henry rolled his eyes.

"Hey." Emma groaned at the poking and prodding her children were doing. It was so early and the fact that the sunlight kept her from opening her eyes proved her point. Where was Regina?

"Momma, we are hungry." Henry responded by poking her one last time in the chest.

"Ouch!" Emma finally sat up. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she could see beside her was Kaya. The toddler was surprisingly still asleep. "Where is your mommy?"

Both boys shrugged and continued to look at Emma expectantly.

"Okay, let's go eat but don't wake your sister." Emma relented and pushed the covers from her legs. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Henry nodded and pulled his brother along. Emma looked over at the bed one last time to make sure that their youngest was still sleeping. It was going to be a long morning. She notices that Regina's running shoes are gone and she can pretty much pinpoint what her wife is doing.

In a way she is glad that Regina is out running. Regina used to love it a lot in their first few years of marriage. They used to run together if they had time. It was one of the things they both let slip away. That would have to change. She wanted their marriage to survive. She and Regina were way stronger than this. They had been through more.

Emma's depression had reared it's ugly head multiple times in her life but never this bad. Now, she didn't have to go through it alone.

"Hey." Regina entered the bathroom where Emma was taking her meds.

Emma quickly swallowed and looked through the mirror to her wife. Regina was in nothing but a sports bra and shorts that were almost too small to be decent. Did she run in those? Assuming she had ran with a shirt, Emma follows the trail of Regina's abs. Those abs were she could just run her tongue across all day. Her eyes continued down to hips that became fuller with child birth. A perfect ass with the most amazing legs she had ever seen came next. Regina was a goddess, sex on legs, the most beautiful woman in the world. You name it and it described her.

"Emma?"Regina was just about to pull her shorts down when she noticed that Emma wasn't responding. Removing her hands from her hips, Regina steps a little closer. "Are you okay?"

Emma nodded and turned so that she is facing Regina. Now that she was even closer, Emma's breath caught in her throat. Wrapping her arms around slender hips, she pulls Regina tightly to her.

"I'm fine." She let out. "You're so beautiful."

A blush spread from her chest right to her cheeks as Emma smiled at her. It would never get old the attraction between them.

"You're not so bad either." Regina grinned. She ran her fingers through Emma's long locks. It felt like home being in Emma's arms. Nothing was said as their lips met in a soft kiss. At first it was meant for a few pecks but that was never the end with them. The kiss became deeper and Emma swiped her tongue across Regina's bottom lip asking for entrance. Regina opened her mouth with no hesitation and she let out a small moan when Emma began to suck on her tongue.

Emma flipped positions so that her hips were pinning Regina's against the counter. She leaned down so that her hands could grip tan thighs. She lifted Regina onto the counter and this time the moan that her wife let out made her go crazy. Their lips broke and her aim was now at peppering the tan neck.

"Emma." Regina breathed out while her hands ran over Emma's back under her shirt. "The kids, Emma!"

Emma seemed to be in her own world as she tried to worship every single part of Regina's neck. She took a particularly hard nip to Regina's collar bone which made the brunette yelp.

"Mama!" Kaya's voice filtered from the room beside the bathroom. Emma groaned and laid her head against Regina's chest.

"I tried to warn you that she would be awake in a second."Regina gave her a lopsided grin.

"I need you." Emma whined childishly. "Can't we ship them to military school or something?"

"No." Regina chuckled. "But you can go make them breakfast while I shower." Regina slid down off the counter. Emma pouted but never removed her hands from Regina's hips.

"Fine." Emma huffed. "But don't think this is over." She laid one final kiss to plump lips and left the room.

"Ma!" Kaya called at the sight of Emma.

"Hi, Lovebug." Emma smiled and scooped her up. This felt like deja vu. Kaya laid her head on Emma's shoulder and stuck her thumb into her mouth. She wasn't expecting Emma to be the one to come get her but either way she was happy. "Let's go get breakfast."

"Totes!" Kaya mumbled.

"Of course." Emma chuckled and continued down the stairs.

* * *

"Regina, come swim with us." Emma called from the lake. They were barely off the shore. Andrew and Henry were wrestling in the water beside her. Kaya was sitting on the sand next to her Mommy. The tiny brunette was taking her barbies in and out of a bucket.

"That water is way too cold."Regina called back. She slipped her sunglasses on and closed her eyes.

Emma mischievously looked at her boys and they nodded. They had been trying to get Regina to come and swim with them for the better part of a half hour. Emma stepped out of the water.

"Kaya, would you like to come swim with mama?" The little girl shook her head and looked up at Emma. Emma held a finger to her lips and signed for her daughter to not say anything. Kaya repeated the sign and nodded. She went back to playing with her barbies.

In no more than a minute, Emma had scooped Regina into her arms and had her halfway to the lake. Regina yelped and made sure to drop her headphones before she was dumped into the water. She resurfaced a wet and bumbling mess.

"Emma!" She yelled as her wife chuckled a few feet away from her.

Regina was angry now and before Emma could move away she tackled her into the water. This was their last night in the cabin and they might as well have fun. Soon a splash war began and Kaya joined them in the water. She clung to Emma the whole time but she made for a good shield.

"I want to come with you." Regina kept her eyes on the children as they sat around Emma's makeshift campfire. It was now dark out and the children were playing catch. Emma was sitting next to her with a bottle of water.

"Hmm?" Emma acknowledged what she said.

"I want to come with you to all of your appointments. Therapy, doctors, to see your sister." Regina turned to fully face her wife. "I want to be there for everything."

"Are you serious?" Emma set her beer down.

"When have you known me not to be?"

Emma nodded in agreement. "Well, I have an appointment with Violet on Tuesday when we get back."

"I'm there." Regina snuggled into her wife.

She would always be there.

A/n: Since this was a mini fic there are only a few chapters left. Don't kill me!

I do have another fic idea but it would be longer and not involving these characters. I'm still thinking but would love to read your reviews in the meantime.


	4. Chapter 4

Sandcastles

By LockedSoulsAM

 **A/N: I've actually become so attached to these characters. If you want me to write a mini fic for you or even a long one just leave it in a review.**

 **Enjoy =)**

Chapter 4

"It's so nice to see you," Violet Richardson welcomed both women into her office. Shaking Regina's hand, she directs the couple over to the couch. She was actually excited for Emma when the woman called and said her wife would like to come to their sessions. Emma was nervous about that part and she was always urging her client to confide in her wife. It was exciting to see their plans had worked out. Today would be only a short session so that she could get to know Regina and the Swan Mills dynamic.

Regina took a deep breath and looked around. Violet's office was nothing like she imagined. It was warm and comfortable with a couch and chairs in the middle of the room. It wasn't stuffy or uptight like they show on TV. It was almost a breath of fresh air.

Regina nodded in greeting and followed Emma onto the couch where they both sat. Regina was a little confused as to why Emma hadn't gone to see Archie back in Storybrooke but she understood a little. Their town was small and rumors always spread like wildfire. Emma spoke highly of Violet the whole way here.

Regina's eyes focused on Emma and she could see how this meeting was affecting her. She took Emma's shaking hand in her own and gave it a kiss. Emma calmed and gave a small smile to her wife. She always knew how to make her feel better.

"Regina, I wanted to start off by saying how grateful we are to have you here." Violet opened up her notebook. She had been observing the way both women interacted with each other. Emma was clearly loved."Emma expressed many times throughout the weeks that she wanted to have you here."

"Of course." Regina nodded in understanding. "If it's anything I'll always be here for Emma. No matter what it is."

She felt Emma squeeze her hand at her words. Regina knew when Emma was nervous and she could tell her wife was on edge. It was always easy for them to open up to each other in the beginning. It was even now but they had their moments.

Violet noted how Emma seemed to visibly relax while Regina was holding her hand. It was very fascinating to see them actually interact after hearing about them. She knew Emma was a police officer and Regina was the Mayor of Storybrooke. A power couple indeed. Even their clothes seemed to match.

"Regina, have you ever been to counseling? Of any type." Violet flicked her brown hair behind her shoulders. She wanted to start off slow between the both of them.

"No, I can't say I have." Regina shook her head.

Violet nodded and her eyes glanced over to Emma.

"What brings you here? Or what do you think the problem is?"

Regina was tight lipped for a second before she answered. She didn't want to say the wrong thing but she knew Emma would be waiting for an answer. She spoke but closed her mouth before she could. She narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I don't think it's a problem per say. It's a mountain we must overcome." Regina swallowed. "But, I want to be there for her, for my wife. I came because Emma needs me and I will always honor our vows. It has come to my attention that Emma is battling depression after recently being contacted by her birth parents. I know it's not the whole story but I'm here to learn more. I want to help in any way I can."

Emma smiled internally at what her wife was saying. She had been so nervous to bring Regina here and there probably was no reason to. Regina has always been supportive of everything she's ever done. This was no different.

Violet nodded and scribbled in her pad for a few seconds.

"How did this make you feel? How did you react when you found out?"

Regina blushed in shame when she thought back to the night in the cabin. She had been so angry then. Barely giving Emma a chance to speak or explain, she came up with her own accusations.

"I had my accusations and I didn't think that it would be what it was." Regina spoke. "I thought Emma was cheating which is far from the truth. When she finally told me it was in between an argument and I felt so stupid for believing myself on such an accusation. I feel hurt now that I can't take her pain away."

Emma let those words settle into her and she felt sad. This was all so unexpected. She'd been so depressed that this past week only opened her eyes to how much her family was hurting. Henry was so afraid of them being divorced and she knew all three of their children missed her before bed. It was all changing when it didn't have to.

Emma wanted to be better not only for her family but for herself. Depression was so much more than being sad and not wanting to get out of bed. It reared it's head at the ugliest of times and she hated it. She hated that she could turn into a crying mess at any minute. Emma felt horrible that she hadn't confided in her wife. They told each other practically everything especially after 12 years of being together.

Regina was and is her rock. She would always be and vice versa. Emma silently vowed to do better. All she could do was try.

"Emma, would you like to tell Regina what we've been talking about these past few weeks?" Violet got the ball rolling. Now that she was sure Regina was here for the right reason. She's done a lot of couples therapy where a spouse was only there to know their partner's business. Not there to help or try to ease their partner's pain.

Emma released her hands from Regina's and wiped them against her jeans. She began to tell of how she came to talk to her parents and how she came to know Violet. Regina listened intently as Emma told her story. Her stomach sank when Emma recounted the time she tried to hurt herself in the bathroom of their home when no one was there.

Tears spilled from her eyes as she wished she could take all of Emma's pain away. Her wife was so strong and this was just a testament to that. She thanked the heavens above that Emma had not gone through with taking her own life. Regina choked up as she dared to think of a life without Emma. It was too painful to even envision.

The situation became more real as Emma continued. She held nothing back and managed not to cry. She'd had enough of that these past few weeks. Emma was glad her hair was keeping her from looking at Regina. She was sure she would find her wife crying as she spoke.

Once she was done, Regina pulled her into her arms and kissed the top of her head. Violet on sat back and observed. The story was a hard one to tell and Emma was a strong woman to be able to tell it.

"Emma, were you ever afraid that if you told Regina what was happening that she would be angry?"

"No." Emma shook her head wiping away a few tears from her wife's face. Regina was so beautiful even when she cried. "I was afraid that she wouldn't understand. I knew that she wouldn't be angry. Our argument was partly my fault and I know I made it seem like something was going on. Never for a second did I think she would be angry."

"Have you talked to anyone else about your depression?" Violet began.

Emma shook her head in the negative. She had friends but none that she found herself wanting to confide in. Regina was the only person she trusted with her whole heart. The only person besides her children that really mattered.

"I know you've been isolating yourself..." Emma looked up at Violet. "How has this affected your everyday dynamic? You have three children? How has this affected them?"

"Henry, when we were at the cabin, he's our oldest." Regina's voice was hoarse from all of the crying. "He thinks that we are getting divorced."

"We reassured him that we are far from getting a divorce." Emma added on. "But I think it's still a problem he's worried about. We have been so apart and it's something he's not used to."

"What about your younger children?"

Emma looked to Regina to answer this question. While Henry was more vocal in his worry she didn't know how their other two felt. Emma really felt fucked up at all she put their family through.

"Andrew was curious at first but I excused Emma's absence as work." Regina breathed out. "He was fine with it at first but he's never been one to express his feelings without a little coaxing. Kaya, she's our baby. Her tantrums have been insane but they were nothing I couldn't handle. I think they missed Emma as a whole. They are always so used to seeing us as a unit. I could tell it was tough for them. I would get overwhelmed sometimes but it's what I had to do."

Regina shrugged and frowned. It was hard taking care of three young children on your own when you are so used to having someone else by your side. She didn't want to make Emma feel guilty in the slightest.

Emma's heart sank as she listened to Regina speak about their children. Her isolation not only affected her but them all. Her late nights at work and early mornings hurt more than she could fathom. It wasn't something she wanted to do but she felt that it was best.

"I thought you all were better off without me." Looking down at her left hand, she notices their wedding band flash. It was always a constant reminder of what she was leaving behind in the mornings. "When I tried to… I didn't think any of you would miss me. My parents left me and had another child. I thought it would be better if I was gone."

Regina took a sharp breath. Emma thinking that they would be better off hurt her heart. Emma was her everything and she couldn't handle knowing that Emma felt this way.

"Emma, please don't think for a second that we would be better off without you." A manicured finger lifted a pale chin so that blueish-green met brown. Emma let a tear fall as loved and adoration was all she could see in those familiar eyes. "I don't think I could go on if you weren't by my side. I don't think our children would be okay with growing up without their Momma. You are our world and you always will be. We are a team and we function together. If you ever feel like that I really hope you will feel comfortable enough to come and talk to me."

Emma nodded and she wanted so badly for those words to sink in. The tiny annoying voice in her held told her different. Her meds took away most of her anxiety but she knew they had side effects. Increased anxiety was one of them and she knew this is what it was. But she listened as Regina continued to speak.

The words were comforting and washed over her like a blanket. The session continued with Violet asking them a few more questions. She advised them to talk more once they got home. Emma was to spend more time with their children if she could just to reassure them that she wasn't leaving.

Emma found no problem with that as she missed their children more than she knew she could. This session proved to be successful and they had covered a lot. Another appointment was made and they were on their way.

* * *

"Her name is Simone and she's 16." Emma showed Regina a few pictures of her sister that she got while visiting her in the hospital. "We only got to talk for a little while. But doesn't she look like me?"

Regina nodded as Emma swiped a few of the pictures she was allowed to take. They were in Granny's having lunch. It would be time to pick up the kids from their activities soon and they both needed time to debrief. Regina wanted to know everything about Emma's family that she could.

"and her condition?" Regina dipped her potato wedge in ranch. "Is she going to be okay? Could she live without the kidney?"

"She has something called Glomerulonephritis." Emma struggled to pronounce the word but she was successful. "They are these structures in your kidney that help filter blood and removed excess fluids. Once they are damaged your kidneys stop working properly and you could go into kidney failure."

Regina frowned as she thought of someone let alone a child going through this.

"She's on dialysis but for her to be able to live a normal life and get through high school she needs a kidney." Emma furrowed her brows. "Now, the kidney could come from anyone. Which is why was confused about the whole me being a match thing but apparently I am one. I've watched enough Grey's anatomy to know. But if it could help her it's not just something I want to refuse."

"This transplant surgery? What are the risks?" Regina wiped her hands free from grease so she could give Emma her undivided attention.

"Now, there are many but I don't want you to panic." Emma began knowing how her wife would react. "I could be allergic to the anesthesia or I could bleed out, there are many different ones but I know that this may be a chance to help save her life."

Regina was afraid that those side effects could possibly come true. She also now understood where Emma was coming from with her depression and fears. This was all scary to think about but it was something they had to go over.

"Whatever you decide I'll be there with you every step of the way." Regina held onto Emma's hands across the table. She was telling the truth and she was going to keep her promise.

"I want to tell the kids tonight." Emma decided. "I want them to know what's going on."

"I think that's a great idea." Regina agreed. "I'll be there with you if you need me."

"Of course I will." Emma smiled.

"Hey Ems!" Ruby Lucas walked into the main dining area from the back. "Hi Regina. It's been so long since I've seen you two together."

Emma smiled up at her friend and then back to Regina. "Well, from now on I think things will go back to normal."

Ruby matched her friends smile and chuckled. Emma was such a lovesick puppy if there ever was one.

* * *

"Hey, boys, Momma and I have something we want to talk to you about." Regina sat on her bed in their room. The boys quickly ran in, fully dressed in their footie pajamas,all clean after their baths. Emma followed closely behind with a sleepy and bundled Kaya in her arms. Spotting Regina, Kaya reached her hands out so that she could be close to her mother. Emma plopped Kaya gently into Regina's lap. She took her spot beside Regina and rolled her eyes when Kaya immediately went for Regina's breasts. Emma could remember back when both boys were like that with her. Always hungry for the boob. It made her laugh.

"Yes, Mommy?" Andrew settled between both his mothers while Henry took his usual spot at the foot of the bed.

"So, I know I haven't been around a lot." Emma tried to figure out how she could word this. "Your Mommy and I have been arguing and I've been really distant. When Henry was upset that we were getting a divorce it really woke me up."

Henry quietly listened on as his Momma spoke. He could tell that this was an important conversation.

"Well, I have something called depression." Emma expressed. "It's when I'm really sad sometimes and I can't control it. It's more of a sickness kind of."

"Are you going to die?" Andrew frowned at the thought of his mother being sick.

"No, no." Emma combed her fingers through his hair. "I'm not going to die."

Emma looked over to Regina for help. Regina nodded and continued for her wife. She could feel Kaya slowly pulling away as she was falling asleep.

"Momma, is going to have mood swings." Regina began. "Some days she will be happy and some days she will be sad and want to be alone. Maybe even angry. That doesn't mean she doesn't love any of us. It's not anyone's fault and we can't always help depression. It just means we have to love Momma extra hard so that she can get better."

"Does that mean you wont want to come to my games anymore?" Henry tilted his head. "Or you won't kiss Mommy again?"

Emma sighed as she could certainly only answer one of those questions. She could answer the second one too but she felt that it was way deeper than just not wanting to kiss Regina. She certainly was not about to tell her eight year old son that her sex drive was basically non-existent up until now. She would answer the first one to buy herself sometime to answer the second. That was even more confusing.

"I will try to come to as many of your games as work allows, Henry." Emma beckoned for him to come sit on her lap. He quickly crawled over and settled into her chest. "I wouldn't miss them for the world. I love you all so much and of course I'm going to continue kissing your Mommy. She's beautiful I would be crazy not to."

"I think she's beautiful too." Henry agreed as they looked over to Regina. "But I don't want to kiss her in that way. She's my mommy."

Emma rolled her eyes at her son's logic. Hopefully he wouldn't be kissing anyone for a long, long time. That was a whole different topic though.

"So, do you have any questions?" Emma pulled him tighter to her.

"Did something happen for you to be oppressed?" Andrew asked. "Mommy said it's no one's fault but how did the sadness get inside of you?"

Emma loved how cute her children were. She truly did. They always knew how to ask the right questions.

"Depressed." Regina gently corrected him. She shifted Kaya in her arms and made sure that she was covered all in the same motion.

"Remember when I told you I was adopted?" Emma spoke. "How Papa Marco and uncle August aren't my blood family?"

Both boys nodded and remembered the conversation they had a while back with their mothers'. It was kind of like this one.

"Well, I met my real family." Emma began.

"Can you tell us how they are?"

"I sure can..."

"Wait… but what about Mommy?" Henry asked. "We didn't grow up in her tummy either. What if our daddy wants to come and take us away too one day? What about Kaya?"

Both Emma and Regina didn't like the sound of that at all. The sperm donor they used had been anonymous and most likely didn't even know either of the children existed.

"It's not possible." Emma frowned at the thought of the man finding them. "Regina is as much as your Mommy as anyone else."

"You don't think I'm not do you?" Regina asked quietly. This topic was something they went over briefly many times in the past but her fear was still there.

"No." Henry's eyes widened and he shook his head. "I don't want a daddy. I'm lucky to have two Mommies always."

Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Emma leaned over to give her a kiss of reassurance.

"Now, can we know about your family?" Andrew questioned.

"Yes, we can." Emma nodded as the family settled in to hear their stories about her birth parents.

It would certainly put them to sleep.

 **A/n: Hope you enjoyed. I must admit I am kind of in love with these characters. Thanks for reading.**

 **See you soon**

 **-LSAM**


	5. Chapter 5

Sandcastles

By: LockedSoulsAM

 **A/n: We have arrived to the final chapter of this mini fix and I hope you all like it. I've started a new story that may or not be a full time Evil Charming titled I do...I did! So if you want to check that out I would love if you did.**

 **Enjoy =)**

Chapter 5

"Everything will be fine." Emma reassured her wife as they cuddle in her hospital bed. She had been asleep for hours and Regina hadn't left her side for even a minute. She felt extremely tired and she stretched her limbs and curled back into her wife just as a cat would. The 24 inch television hung from the wall as it played at a low volume in the background. They both were content in staying in each others arms, seeking warmth in spite of the hospital's air conditioning. Regina probably wasn't supposed to be in her bed but she didn't care. She needed to be close to Emma.

This morning was a blur full of prepping and cuddles with the kids. The surgery was pretty early so Marco volunteered to babysit the children while they were gone. Marco did not like one bit that Emma was getting her kidney removed for these people. He wasn't trusting of anyone that would treat his little girl any differently. But in the end he agreed that if it was to save someone else's life then she should do it if she really wanted to. Her surgery was finally over and somewhere in the hospital Simone was recovering too. If Emma was being honest she was in more pain than she'd been in for a while. No, this was a cake walk compared to giving birth two times, but it hurt nonetheless.

Regina was lying on her side with her head on Emma's shoulder. Every now and again she would lift her head to see if Emma was awake. Just barely, but she was still here. Regina's worry had gotten the best of her that morning. She was more than apprehensive after all of the research she'd done.

"I can hear you thinking." Emma rasped. Her voice scratchy from lack of use. She was tired of this bed already when all she wanted to do was be home.

"I can't help it." Regina nuzzled her nose deeper into Emma's neck. She let her fingers ghost across Emma's arms. She tried to avoid her left side where the incision had been made. Any minute now a nurse would be in to check on the blonde.

It was so uncomfortable being in a hospital. Away from their children. But Emma knew that it was for the best. Her younger sister was probably in a bed much like her own somewhere in the hospital. Emma could remember bits and pieces from their morning.

"They came in before the surgery." Emma spoke softly breaking their silence. "I didn't really expect that. It was more than I expected."

"How do you feel?" Regina replied. "About everything?"

Emma sighed and pulled Regina impossibly closer. She felt exhausted and tired. She didn't really have time for anxiety when her body was going through so much more. Through everything she was happy that Regina was by her side.

"I feel, I don't even know what I feel." Emma let out a short breath. "I think after everything I just want to go home and be with you and our boys. I want our little girl to shower us with kisses every morning. I realized that even though I never got to know either of them, I think at least I got to meet them. They're amazing people. I still wonder what it would be like to have grown up with them. But then I think about all I've ever had and how it shaped me. So I feel content."

"Hmm." Regina acknowledged letting Emma's words sink in. "I'm happy to hear that."

"When I get better, I want us to go out." Nimble fingers combed through Regina's hair. "I want us to start doing everything we used to and so much more. I don't want to drift away from you. I love you way too much to let you go."

Regina could feel those familiar butterflies in her stomach. She lifted her chin to look into Emma's eyes. She found nothing but love. Pure love and maybe a small swirl of lust which she was used to seeing from Emma. She found herself stretching the extra few inches to plant her lips on soft pink ones. Emma returned the kiss wholeheartedly.

As they got lost in each other the rest of the hospital seemed to disappear. The sound of the TV dimmed, the murmur of nurses outside of their room silenced and all they could feel was each other. Regina moaned into the kiss before she could stop herself. What felt like an eternity probably lasted for a minute.

"Knock knock." The nurse faked a knock as she entered the room. Regina almost felt embarrassed as she lifted herself up. The nurse gave a knowing smirk as she approached Emma's bedside.

"Hi." Regina lifted herself out of the bed. She came to sit in a chair that wasn't too far away.

"Madam Mayor, how are you?" The nurse asked as she lifted Emma's gown. Emma rolled her eyes and held in a giggle. She was the patient but of course the nurse would be star struck by her wife. "I'm Olivia."

"I'm great but I believe Emma here is the one we should be worried about." Regina motioned over to Emma. Emma had at least another week here and she wanted to make sure that her wife was being taken care of.

"How's my- how's Simone?" Emma corrected herself. "Is she doing okay?"

"She's been in and out of sleep." Olivia checked Emma's vitals. "We are checking her every now and again to make sure her body doesn't reject the kidney."

"Hello!" A tiny woman with blue eyes and almost Grey hair stepped into the room. She was almost what Regina imagined Emma to be like in 20 years. Behind her was a man with green eyes and chestnut hair. Emma looked like both of them which was odd to see.

"We come bearing gifts." Allen grinned as he held up a teddy bear. "We didn't really know if you're allowed to eat chocolate right now. So we bought balloons."

Emma lifted up as best as she could to greet them. She didn't expect for them to come after the transplant. They'd gotten what they wanted.

"I didn't think you guys were going to see me...so soon."

"Well, why not, you're our daughter too." Beth tied her balloons to the end of the bed. "I mean, we still consider you ours sometimes. If that's okay with you."

Emma was silent as she gazed into Beth's eyes. A woman's eyes that she never grew up to come familiar yet. Yet they provided a warmth inside of her. Her eyes fleetingly search for Regina for help. Regina quickly stands, sensing the situation, and she steps around them all to take Emma's hands in her own.

"Emma, she's had a hard time wrapping her mind around you contacting her." Regina tried to explain. "Growing up wasn't easy for her and she never thought that day would come. I think..."

"It's just not something I imagined happening." Emma explained. "My life has been hard and I don't know it just feels unreal. At first I thought I was only going to be a donor to you. But you're here. When you could be checking on your child. Your little girl who probably needs you more than I do. More than I have."

Emma never felt like she needed to be more honest than now. Sometimes she felt angry but then moments like now she just felt numb. She was finally in the same room with the two people she'd wanted most, granted they'd met before in the past months, but this felt different. They were here because they wanted to be.

"First, we want to be here." Allen assured her." Like Beth said before you've always been our little girl. When we gave you up for adoption we...we weren't ready to be parents. We were young and dumb. We wanted to give you so much more than we could offer at the time. But then, when Simone came we looked for you."

"We found you." Beth added. "You were 16 years old and you were already adopted by a man. You had a brother, a family who loved you. We didn't want to ruin that for you."

Emma nodded and looked down at her joined hands with Regina. She felt dizzy.

"We want to continue to be apart of your life if you would let us?" Beth was hopeful. "I know that it's too long to form a parental bond but… we could be friends? Or whatever works best for you? I know I would love to hear you call me mom but I don't want to pressure you at all."

Emma let out a small sob she didn't know she was holding in. They wanted her. They wanted to get to know her. In all of her 32 years, she'd never been so relieved.

"I would like that." Emma nodded. "I would love that."

"I think Simone would also be happy to know she has not only one sister but two." Allen sighed with relief. "I just want us to start over. I know we contacted you in the most unconventional way but we want to change that."

"I have kids." Emma responded. "We have children. Three of them, 2 boys and a girl. I want you to meet them."

"That's wonderful." Beth smiled. "I think we can arrange for that to happen."

Emma smiled as they began to chatter about this and that. Before long she was way too tired to speak and she slipped into unconsciousness. She fell asleep not worried about anything she had been in the past few months.

She had her family. That was all she ever wanted.

FIN

 **A/n: Hope you liked the ending.**


End file.
